C'est tout ce que je voulais
by Fairyteyla
Summary: That's all I ask of you. Que pensent Erik et Christine lors de cette chanson? Car mine de rien elle a un sens caché! Venez-vite le découvrir dans ce one-shot!


_**Voici un one-shot, décrivant les pensées d'Erik et de Christine lors de la chanson ''All I ask of you'', qui scelle l'engagement de Christine et Raoul, sous les yeux du Fantôme. Vous verrez que l'on peut interpréter cette chanson d'une certaine façon...**_

_**Disclaimers: Les paroles appartiennent à Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Les personnages à Gaston Leroux.**_

**C'est tout ce que je voulais (''That's all I asked of you'')**

« - Je suis allée dans son Royaume de Musique, Raoul.

- Tu as dû rêver, Christine.

- Non, tout était réel. Je l'ai suivi,le soir de la première d'Hannibal. »

Raoul ne parvenait pas à admettre qu'elle ose lui confier un secret qu'elle avait gardé depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Fantôme avait pris l'avantage sur lui et elle ne lui en avait rien dit.

« - Pourquoi me le dire maintenant?

- Je ne sais pas. Tu es mon ami d'enfance. Je ne pouvais te le cacher plus longtemps.

- T'a-t-il fait du mal?

- Non. Il ne m'en a jamais fait et il ne m'en fera jamais. »

Mais les yeux de Christine étaient emplis de doute. Était-elle vraiment sûre de ce qu'elle affirmait, alors que quelques minutes auparavant, le Fantôme venait de tuer Joseph Buquet? Elle ne put réprimer ce frisson qui lui parcourait l'échine. Était-ce de la peur ou bien autre chose de plus mystérieux?

Elle tenait toujours dans sa main la rose qu'il lui avait offerte, avant qu'elle n'entre en scène pour remplacer la Carlotta dans ''Il Muto''. Malgré ce qu'il avait fait ce soir, malgré qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle craignait pour la vie de Raoul, elle ne pouvait se séparer de ce présent. Une rose, une seule et simple rose, pourtant si précieuse. Plus précieuse que les immenses bouquets que lui offrait Raoul. Plus précieuse que les bijoux qu'il lui achetait. Elle s'accrochait à cette fleur comme si sa propre vie en dépendait.

La neige tombait lentement sur le toit de l'opéra. Elle sentait les flocons se poser sur son visage et ferma les yeux. Elle sentait le regard de Raoul river sur elle. Elle sentit qu'il posait ses mains sur ses épaules et en lâcha sa rose. Pourtant, la seule chose qui la troubla, c'était qu'elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls sur ce toit. Il était présent, son Ange et il assistait à cette scène.

Erik était caché derrière une statue de pierre, le coeur lourd. Pourquoi Christine se confiait-elle à ce prétentieux débordant de douces paroles? Pourquoi lui livrait-elle ce qu'il n'avait donné qu'à elle?

'' Aussi perfide que Dalila''. Irrémédiablement, elle le trahissait. Elle l'avait déjà fait, lorsqu'elle lui avait retiré son masque, dans son antre.

Elle n'était pas différente des autres femmes qui l'avaient repoussé, rejeté. Pas différente de ces filles de rien qui avaient refusé de se donner à lui, malgré tout l'or qu'il pouvait leur offrir.

Mais pourquoi était-il fasciné, attiré , obsédé, possédé par elle? Elle, qui l'amenait à la beauté, à la composition de musiques presque divines mais aussi à vivre dans l'obscurité, dans le sang et le meurtre.

Il fallait qu'il agisse. Il fallait qu'il tue le vicomte, tout de suite. Ou bien il serait trop tard. Il fut, cependant, arrêté dans son élan. Raoul commença à chanter pour Christine, d'un ténor qui ne pouvait en aucun cas égaler sa propre voix. Comment pouvait-elle seulement daigner l'écouter?

_« No more talk of darkness... »_

Il était sûr que le vicomte si beau, si fringant, si riche et bien-né ne pouvait pas connaître l'obscurité et les recoins d'une âme sombre et torturée. L'obscurité était tout ce qu'Erik avait connu. Il n'y avait que Christine qui illuminait sa vie.

Chaque être est pourvu d'un côté noir.

Quand de Chagny dévoilera-t-il le sien à Christine? Quand se rendra-t-elle compte qu'il n'est pas à idolâtrer? Même Christine avait un côté sombre. Lorsqu'elle chantait pour lui, elle ne se surpassait qu'au moment où elle laissait tomber son masque d'enfant innocente, au profit de son instinct sauvage.

_« Forget these wide-eyes fears »_

De la peur? Était-ce donc tout ce qu'Erik représentait pour Christine? Non, évidemment. Seul le Fantôme l'effrayait. Il était si changeant et capable de tout. Tandis que l'Ange veillait sur elle, depuis dix ans. Il était si attentionné, si proche d'elle. L'Ange ne lui inspirait aucune crainte. Au contraire, il la fascinait. Comment deux âmes si différentes pouvaient-elles cohabiter dans un seul être?

_« I'm here, nothing can harm you... »_

Le vicomte, présent pour Christine? Mais quand?

Ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait consolée, qui avait recueilli ses confidences, ses chagrins, lorsqu'elle pleurait dans la chapelle. Non, c'était bien lui, Erik, qui avait veillé sur elle, nuit et jour, pendant une décennie.

Où était le vicomte, pendant ce temps? Il n'avait même pas cherché à la revoir, ni à la retrouver. Christine n'était pas de son monde. Il ne l'avait remarquée que lorqu'Erik en avait fait une prima-donna.

Pourquoi avait-il fait fuir la Carlotta ce jour-là? Que n'aurait-il dû le faire bien avant! Christine n'aurait eu d'yeux et de reconnaissance que pour lui, son Ange... Son emprise aurait été totale et définitive et Raoul n'aurait pas compté pour elle. Mais, au lieu de cela, il l'avait fait se précipiter dans les bras de Raoul en la faisant se distinguer!

_« ... my words will warm and calm you »_

L'Ange de la Musique ne parlait jamais. Il ne savait trouver les mots, sinon il aurait avoué à Christine tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, alors que le vicomte savait les manier comme personne et lui faire miroiter tellement de belles choses.

Pourtant, pour Chrisitne, il n'y avait que les parles des chansons d'Erik qui savaient la réchauffer. Elle se consumait presque lorsqu'il se mettait à chanter car elle savait que c'était pour elle et uniquement pour elle qu'il les entonnait. Cependant les mots d'Erik ne l'avait jamais apaisée. Au contraire, son sang bouillait dans ses veines. Elle n'était plus capable de penser ou de se contrôler. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas se jeter dans ses bras et de le toucher encore et encore. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu de ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elle?

Les paroles de l'Ange étaient plus puissantes que les mots de Raoul ne le seront jamais.

_« Let me be your freedom... »_

Erik était outré. Comment le vicomte pouvait libérer Christine? En l'enchaînant dans un mariage? En la forçant à respecter les lois régissant la bonne société parisienne? En la sortant et en la faisant parader comme si elle était une de ces juments de race?

Rien ne pourrait faire le bonheur de Christine, pas même son argent. Et Erik savait qu'elle n'était pas vénale. La seule chose qu'elle chérissait, jamais Raoul ne pourrait la lui offrir: La Musique... Erik, malgré ce que Christine pouvait croire, ne l'enchaînait pas. Il l'aidait à exaucer leur rêve commun. Jamais Raoul n'arriverait à comprendre que c'est ce rêve qui les unissait pour l'éternité.

_« Let daylight dry your tears »_

Bien sûr, le vicomte pouvait vivre à l'air libre, à la vue de tous. Personne n'était choqué, traumatisé en le voyant. Personne ne hurlait ou lui lançait des pierres. Le visage de de Chagny n'était en rien une abomination. Christine pouvait vivre au grand jour avec lui. Ils pouvaient se promener ensemble, main dans la main. La joie se peignant sur leurs traits. Les passants ne feraient que leur sourirent. Deux jeunes gens, aussi beaux, ne pouvaient être nés que pour vivre ensemble.

Et pourtant, la seule lumière capable d'effacer toutes les peines de Christine était celle de la scène de l'opéra et cela, il n'y avait qu'Erik qui la lui avait apportée. Sur scène, il sentait qu'elle oubliait la mort de son père, qu'elle se sentait vivante et rayonnante.

_« I'm here with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you. »_

Christine se figea. Il n'y avait que son père, puis l'Ange de la Musique qui avaient pu la garder et la guider. Raoul se rendait-il compte de ce qu'il disait? Était-il capable de se substituer à ces deux figures masculines qui avaient modelé sa vie? Réussirait-il à les remplacer?

Erik, lui, était fou de rage. C'était lui, son Ange de la Nuit, pas ce fat! Comment osait-il? Il serait incapable de protéger Christine, comme lui l'avait fait. Peut-être Raoul avait une figure angélique mais il ne ferait que la guider vers sa perte, vers une vie de silence.

Pourtant sa Christine lui répondit. Elle entonna la même mélodie que Raoul. Erik ferma les yeux et ses poings en même temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse cela! Pourquoi faisait-elle cela? Il réprima les larmes qui perlaient entre ses paupières et inspira profondément pour dissiper cette boule de chagrin qui se formait dans sa gorge.

_« Say you'll love me_

_every waking moment »_

Christine ne savait pas pour lequel de ces deux hommes elle chantait. Tous les deux comptaient tellement pour elle. Ni Raoul, ni l'Ange ne lui avaient dit qu'ils l'aimaient.

N'était-elle qu'une amie d'enfance pour Raoul? N'était-elle qu'une voix pour son Ange? Elle avait tant besoin de se sentir protégée et aimée. Il, n'y avait que son père qui avait su lui apporter ces deux choses si précieuses à ses yeux: l'amour et la protection.

_« Turn my head with talk of summertime »_

Seul Raoul savait la bercer de mots baignés de lumière. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre dans le froid et l'obscur. Malheureusement, l'Ange ne savait que lui parlait de noirceur et d'obscurité. Mais sa voix était si hypnotisante. Elle aurait tout fait pour cette voix de ténor. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir éclairer de son amour cette âme torturée et sombre. Cette créature de la nuit serait-elle capable de changer pour elle? L'Ange l'avait aidée. Elle pouvait lui rendre la pareille, si il le voulait assez fort.

_« Say you need me with you..._

_now and always »_

Raoul lui montrait tous les jours qu'il avait besoin d'elle mais il ne le lui avait jamais dit de vive voix. Ce que redoutait Christine, c'était qu'il l'abandonne du jour au lendemain.

Il en était de même pour son Ange. Elle lui avait si souvent répétée qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Elle ne savait si elle pouvait vivre sans lui. Il était l'air qu'elle respirait, la musique qu'elle chantait. Mais que représentait-elle pour lui? Il ne lui avait jamais rien dit à ce sujet. Il avait des gestes tendres et des attentions pour elle mais quelle était la force de son affection? Celle d'un professeur pour son élève? Celle d'un homme pour une femme? Jamais elle ne pourrait le deviner.

_« Promise me that's all you say is true._

_That's all I ask of you »_

Elle ne voulait plus vivre dans le mensonge et les non-dits. Raoul lui parlait beaucoup, lui promettait beaucoup de choses. Mais était-elle la première ou même la seule à recevoir ces mots tendres? Etait-il sincère? Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours mais ils avaient grandi et mûri. Ils avaient pris des chemins différents. Raoul, enfant, avait toujours été droit et franc. Quand était-il maintenant?

L'Ange lui avait menti, d'une certaine façon. Jamais il ne lui avait avoué être un homme, ni que lui et le Fantôme n'était qu'un. Cependant, si l'Ange parlait toujours de façon mystérieuse, elle savait que le Fantôme était sincère dans ses paroles. Même si parfois, elles étaient blessantes, il lui disait toujours la vérité. Il ne s'était pas retenu de lui dire le fond de sa pensée, lorsqu'elle avait osé lui retirer son masque. Ces mots durs qu'il lui avait chanté, elle s'en souvenait mot pour mot.

Raoul sentait que Christine était désespérée. Il chanta de nouveau pour la rassurer sur ses sentiments.

_« Let me be your shelter »_

Erik ne pouvait pas laisser Raoul lui prendre sa place. C'était lui l'unique abri et réconfort de Christine.

Pourquoi le laissait-elle la prendre dans ses bras? Elle savait qu'il les observait. Elle savait qu'il était le témoin de sa trahison!

_« Let me be your light »_

La lumière peut être belle mais dangereuse. Elle peut faire miroiter de fausses promesses, des illusions. Les papillons de nuit sont aussi attirés par la lumière mais quand ils s'en approchent trop près, ils finissent toujours par se brûler les ailes.

Pourquoi Christine tombait-elle dans ce piège?

_« You're safe »_

Jamais Erik ne ferait de mal à Chrisitne. Il était son Ange, son Ange de la Musique, son ange gardien. Jamais il ne pourrait toucher à un seul de ses cheveux. Comment le vicomte pouvait-il lui faire croire qu'il était un danger potentiel?

Le seul geste malencontreux qu'il avait eu à son égard était qu'il l'avait repoussée avec force lorsqu'elle lui avait ôté son masque. Mais cela avait été pour leur bien à eux deux. Il refusait qu'elle ait de lui l'image d'un monstre. Cette image qui le révulsait lui-même. Il n'acceptait pas cette face déformée. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre réussirait-il à l'apprécier?

_« No one will find you »_

Comment le vicomte comptait-il offrir à Chrisitne sa liberté et en même temps, la cacher au monde extérieur? Il se contredisait lui-même. Erik ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Peu importe où elle était, il irait jusqu'en enfer pour la rejoindre et veiller sur elle. De Chagny ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher!

_« Your fears are far behind you »_

Que savait le vicomte des peurs de Christine? De ses peurs les plus secrètes. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait peur d'être seule, qu'elle avait besoin d'être bercée pour s'endormir, que sa plus grande crainte était de revivre un deuil comme celui de son père. Lui, l'Ange, savait tout cela. Si les frayeurs de Christine étaient derrière elle, c'était parce qu'il les avaient chassées et non cet insolent!

Christine et Raoul étaient enlacés depuis un moment et Erik souffrait d'être impuissant face à ce rapprochement. Il sourit toutefois lorsqu'elle exposa la contradiction faite par le vicomte un peu plus tôt.

_« All I want is freedom »_

_« A world with no more night »_

Le coeur d'Erik manqua de s'arrêter. Plus de nuit? Qu'en était-il de la Musique de la Nuit? Ne signifiait-elle donc rien pour elle? Il s'était livré et mis à nu, dans cette chanson. Il avait fait l'éloge de la beauté de la nuit. Il avait avoué, de façon voilée, ses sentiments et elle n'en avait eu cure, finalement. Elle était occupée de piétiner son coeur, déjà si asséché.

Christine se rendit compte de ses paroles qu'une fois qu'elle les avait chantées. Comment l'Ange interpréterait-il cela? Etait-il encore là à les écouter? Certes, elle ne voulait plus de nuit mais elle pensait surtout aux heures sombres de sa vie et non à la Musique de la Nuit. Cette chanson était aussi éclatante en son âme qu'une nuit de pleine lune, emplie d'espoir et de paix.

Mais c'était Raoul qui la tenait dans ses bras. Raoul qui se disait près à tout pour elle et elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

_« And you, always beside me_

_to hold me and to hide me »_

Oui, finalement, elle craignait fortement le Fantôme et sa colère. Il n'y avait que Raoul qui avait les moyens et le volonté d'éviter qu'un malheur n'arrive. Si pour éviter qu'il ne tue Raoul, il fallait qu'elle se cache, elle n'hésiterait pas. Elle était terrorisée par ce meurtrier. Lorsqu'il tuait, l'Ange n'existait plus. Raoul était plus rassurant, il n'avait pas de double maléfique et imprévisible. Il était simplement Raoul et c'était tout ce dont Christine avait besoin.

Raoul reprit:

_« Then say you'll share with me,_

_one love, one lifetime »_

Christine était abasourdie et heureuse. Ainsi donc Raoul voulait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle! Il voulait l'épouser! C'était ce qu'elle avait besoin: quelqu'un qui veillerait sur elle jusqu'à sa mort.

_« Let me lead you from your solitude »_

Erik enrageait. Il n'avait pas voulu agir de peur de blesser Christine, si étroitement serrée contre le vicomte. Et voilà qu'ils se fiançaient sous ses yeux! Elle s'était donc bien jouée de lui. Il n'était rien pour elle. Elle le payerait.

Elle n'avait jamais été seule. Il avait constamment été là pour elle. Aussi fidèle que son ombre. Aussi fidèle qu'un chien envers son maître. Et elle le payait de cette insulte.

_« Say you need me with you, here, beside you._

_Anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_Christine, that's all I ask of you. »_

Christine se laissa aller dans les bras de Raoul. Oui, finalement, elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient retrouvés, heureuse qu'elle comptait pour lui. Comment refuser ce qu'il lui demandait?

_« Say you'll share with me_

_One love, lon lifetime_

_Say the word and I will follow you. »_

Elle avait besoin de sa promesse éternelle. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de faire le même voeu que Raoul:

_« Share each day with me, each night, each morning »_

Ainsi, elle se liait à Raoul. Elle ne put cependant s'empêcher de penser que ses paroles n'étaient pas que pour son futur fiancé. Elles étaient aussi pour son Ange.

Ne voyait-il pas qu'elle s'adressait à lui? C'était le dernier moment avant qu'elle ne s'engage envers Raoul. Il avait encre le temps de tout interrompre. Elle attendit mais rien ne vint.

_« Say you love me »_

C'étaient ses mots qu'elle aurait aimé entendre de la bouche de l'Ange. Elle avait tant prié pour qu'il les lui dise. Mais ce fut Raoul qu'il le lui dit pour la première fois:

_« You know I do »_

C'était fini, trop tard. Elle donnerait donc son coeur à Raoul. Si l'Ange n'était pas intervenu, c'était qu'il ne ressentait pas ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui. Raoul et elle scellèrent donc leur engagement d'un tout premier baiser:

_« Love me, that's all I ask of you..._ »

Erik pleurait à présent. Il s'appuyait contre la statue de pierre. Christine ne l'aimait donc pas et elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, alors que, lui, l'adorait si passionnément, de tout son être. Il n'y avait qu'elle qui lui avait appris la signification du verbe aimer. Mais c'était fini, trop tard. C'était Raoul qu'elle embrassait et non lui.

« Qu'elle m'aime, c'était tout ce que je voulais »Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

Son âme était morte ce soir-là sur les toits de l'opéra. Il venait de perdre celle qu'il aimait

Christine s'écarta légèrement de Raoul. Elle n'avait ressenti aucun tressaillement en l'embrassant. Elle n'avait rien ressenti, mis à part le soulagement d'être aimée. Il lui donnait ce que l'Ange n'avait voulu lui accordé.

« Qu'il m'aime, c'était tout ce que je voulais » Ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Si il lui avait dit ces mots, avant ce soir-là, c'était lui qu'elle aurait suivi au bout du monde. Une partie de son âme était morte, cette nuit, sur les toits de l'opéra. Elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre celui qu'elle aimait.

_**Cela vous a plu ou pas? Laissez-moi des reviews s'il vous plaît. Ce sont elles qui font vivre cette histoire! Merci...**_


End file.
